onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gotta Be You
Letra y traducción Girl I see in your eyes ------- Chica veo en tus ojos You're disappointed ------- Que estás decepcionada Cause' I’m the foolish one that you anointed with your heart ------- Porque soy un idiota que rompió tu corazón I tore it apart ------- Yo lo dividí en partes And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence ------- Y chica, fue un lío que hice en tu inocencia And no woman in the world deserves this ------- Y ninguna mujer en el mundo merece esto But here I am asking you for one more chance ------- Pero estoy aquí pidiéndote una oportunidad más Can we fall, one more time? ------- ¿Podemos enamorarnos una vez más? Stop the tape and rewind ------- Para la cinta y rebobina Oh and if you walk away I know I’ll fade ------- Oh y si te vas se que voy a desaparecer Cause there is nobody else ------- Porque no hay nadie más It’s gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you ------- Solo tú It’s gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you ------- Solo tú Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles ------- Ahora chica escucho tu voz y tiemblo When you speak to me I don’t resemble, who I was ------- Cuando hablas no parezco ser quien soy You’ve almost had enough ------- Casi has tenido demasiadas And your actions speak louder than words ------- Y tus acciones hablan más que tus palabras And you’re about to break from all you’ve heard ------- Y estás a punto de romper con todo lo que he oido Don’t be scared, I ain’t going no where ------- Pero no te asustes, no iré a a ningún lado I’ll be here, by your side ------- Voy a estar aquí a tu lado No more fears, no more crying ------- No más miedo, no más llanto But if you walk away ------- Y si te vas se que I know I’ll fade ------- Voy a desaparecer Cause there is nobody else ------- Porque no hay nadie más It’s gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you ------- Solo tú It’s gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you ------- Solo tú Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time? ------- Oh chica, ¿Podemos intentarlo una más, una vez más? One more, one more, can we try? ------- Una más, una vez más, ¿Podemos intentarlo? One more, one more time ------- Una vez, una vez más I’ll make it better ------- Lo haré mejor One more, one more, can we try? ------- Una más, una vez más, ¿Podemos intentarlo? One more, one more, ------- Una más, una más Can we try one more time to make it all better? ------- ¿Podemos tratar una vez más de hacerlo mejor? Cuz its gotta be you ------- Porque tienes que ser tú Its gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you ------- Solo tú It’s gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you ------- Solo tú It’s gotta be you ------- Tienes que ser tú Only you! ------- Solo tú Vídeo thumb|300px|center Curiosidades *Es su segundo videoclip. *En esta canción Zayn,canta de las partes más importantes,lo cual suele hacerlo Harry y Liam. *Los autores de la canción son: Steve Mac y August Rigo. *El productor es: Steve Mac. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos